The Letter
by Kailey.Rose.Weasly
Summary: He threw his quill down with desperation and wondered how he would ever be able to tell her in a way that was as amazing as she was. As Hermione was. He feelings for her had grown over the sixth years they had gone to school together...
1. The Letter

"Bloody, hell!" He murmured into the empty common room. He threw his quill down with desperation and wondered how he would ever be able to tell her in a way that was as amazing as she was. As Hermione was.

He feelings for her had grown over the sixth years they had gone to school together, but he couldn't work up the guts to tell her.

_My love for you is…_

_Is what?! No one starts a bloody letter like that! _He threw down the piece of parchment in frustration.

"Ron Weasly, doing an assignment, well I'll be…" said Hermione in awe as she walked threw the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, well then what is it?"

"Er, nothing…"

"Oh, come on Ron! I'm your friend, you can tell me!"

"You wouldn't care."

"Try me."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Girl trouble." he said.

"Oh."

"Told you, you wouldn't care."

"Oh, but I do."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, for Merlin's sake Ron, tell me!"

"Well there is this girl I fancy, and I don't really know how to tell her. So I thought maybe I would write her a letter…" He dropped his head down in shame, by how foolish it sounded.

"Oh. Ron! That's so sweet!"

"Er-Thanks." he blushed.

Who is the letter for?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, I know! Is it that Ravenclaw you have been flirting with in potions!?"

Ron blushed a darker scarlet. If that was even possible.

"Oh it is, isn't it?!" Hermione gushed. "Well have you told her?"

"No."

"Why not." she demanded.

"Well, c-cause it, well it isn't her." he stammered.

"Well, who is it then?"

"Can't tell you."

"Well, fine!" she spat, her temper rising. She turned on her heel towards the girls dormitory.

"Hermione, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you think she will like it, I mean, if I write her a letter?"

"Honestly Ron, any girl would love it." And she spun around quickly, to hide the tear falling down her cheek.

She sped into the girls dormitory and slowly made her way to her bed. "It's not me." she whispered to herself. "Why cant it be me?" She loved him so much, but he just didn't love her back. Why was life so unfair? She shoved her face into a pillow to muffle her sobs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione, finally, came out of the dormitory, she found Ron. Right outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What's wrong?"

She tried to push past him, but he put out an arm to stop her.

"I-I really want to be alone right now." she said.

He drew his arm back. "Well, o-okay. I just wanted to give you this. He handed her an envelope with 'Hermione' scrawled on the back.

And with that he walked out of the portrait hole and out of site.

Hermione plopped onto the couch, and with curiosity she pulled open the envelope, only to find a letter.

_Hermione,_

_If you thought for one second that the girl I was talking about wasn't you, then you aren't as smart of a witch as I thought. I love you, and I cant stop thinking about you. Please tell me you love me to._

_Ron_

_Without thinking, Hermione burst out of the portrait hole and sped down the corridor to find Ron._


	2. The Letter, Chapter 2

I finally founding Ron playing with the leaves on some plant in the Herbology Greenhouse.

I into the greenhouse at full speed, coming to a jerky stop about five feet in front of him. As he heard me run in, he looked up, unexpectedly. His ears started turning scarlet, followed by his whole face, up to the roots of his hair.

"Err… Did you get my letter?" He murmured.

At that second I couldn't stand it any longer, I ran straight at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He, slowly but surely, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I slowly moved my hands up to his hair and secured his head to mine.

When we finally broke apart, we just stared at each other, waiting for one of us to break the silence. That one, was Ron.

"I can't believe I went six years without doing that." He breathed.

"I can't believe I went six years without it." I beamed.

He pulled me in for another kiss, at the exact second, that none other than, Ginny Weasly walked into the greenhouse.

I jumped back about four feet and turned a darker red than Ron, if that was even possible.

"Ohmigod!" She giggled! "Finally!" And with that she raced out of the Herbology Green house and down the hall.

"O-oh my god." I stuttered. "I don't think I will ever be able to look at you sister again," I told Ron.

"Well I can't be your boyfriend if you can't look at my sister." Ron said, with just about as much courage as he could get.

"B-boy f-friend?" I stammered.

"Well," Ron whispered, losing all confidence, "Only if you want me to be."

"Oh Ron! Of course I want you to be!" And I pulled him to me, for yet, another kiss.


End file.
